Remembering Our Old Students
by dobbydiedahero
Summary: McGonagall and the other teachers gather around in the staff room. They recall and talk about old students  where they are now and if they are proud or disappointed like with Bellatrix/James  Each chapter a different one. Feel free to PM me for suggestion
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, this is about McGonagall and the other teachers talking about their previous students. One student per chapter. PM me if you have any student suggestion! :) I thought I might start with Snape. Oh! And  
>time here is not connected to each other. For example, this may be in OOTP and the next chapter in DH. It depends on the character. Reviews are pleasant. Please do. Lots of love, xoxo<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling, of course. 

Remembering Our Old Students 

Chapter 1- Severus Snape

The teachers sit huddled in the staff room. Their headmaster just died. Was killed by their colleague. The Phoenix has gone too. What would they do without him? McGonagall breaks the silence.

"What's done is done. We can't bring him back. But wherever he is, I hope he's alright."

"Yes but what would happen to us?" Professor Burbage says the muggle studies teacher.  
>"I sense darkness." comes the prediction of the divination professor. Sybill Trelawney came down the staff room. First time she did it without a feast or an agenda. MvGonagall shrugs her off. She doesn't like her.<p>

"What would happen to the students?" she replies. Pale."Everyone knows You-know-who is only afraid of one person. And that person is now gone!" Professor Sprout exclaims.

"If Severus were here, he'd know something about You-know-who," McGonagall stirs. She said the name of the killer.

"I never thought Severus would do such a thing." the littlest Professor squeaks. "I remember when he was just a student. Always eager to learn!"

"James Potter and Sirius Black always bully him though." Slughorn says. "Ah, the good old days."

"Do you think it has something to do with his actions now? The bullying?" flitwick squeals.

"Perhaps." McGonagall readily replies "James and Sirius themselves were smart kids. Severus was different though. A Slytherin! Attached to a Gryffindor!"

"I remember when you and I tried to make them examples." Slughorn fondly recalls. "But they eventually fought. Wonder why."

"It was because of Potter, I heard." Sprout says. She started teaching at Hogwarts when Severus was in the fourth year.  
>"Severus was a talented student. The best in potions in perhaps the whole school!" slughorn exclaims. "He always was a troubled child. His parents were let's say different?"<p>

"He wasn't really cared for. Shame really. He couldve been someone more kind and happy." Filius precedes.  
>"You know, his mother Eileen was my student along with Dumbledore.<br>Wonder why she married a muggle." Slughorn voices out. It seems to be a mistake because Burbage questions him.  
>"What's wrong with marrying a muggle?"<p>

To prevent fights. McGonagall readily answers. "Eileen Primce was a pureblood witch. In slytherin. Everyone would expect a rich upperclassman pureblood to marry someone who befits their status. What Eileen did was surprising. The results were not. She was disowned. Severus wasn't cared for really."

"Let's think of good memories of Severus."Flitwick says in his happy voice. Burbage and Trelawney do not speak. They weren't his teachers.

"How can we when he killed his professor. When he betrayed us all." The final sentence came from Minerva. Nobody spoke after that.

Unknowingly, someone, something was eavesdropping on them. When Severus Snape took off with the other death eaters and Draco Malfoy, his master told him that if he must collect his possessions in Hogwarts he better return. He lied. He said he won't go and get it from Hogwarts. But he sent his patronus to check on things and to retrieve a few of his most important if not private possessions. The silver doe stood behind the door to the staff room. Hearing the last sentence spoken in the room, she ran to her caster already with the things he ordered her to get. Upon hearing the voice of his colleague, he looked outwards.

Though McGonagall wasn't his favorite person in the world, he respected her. Hearing that from one of the few people he respected, he felt a sudden pinch in his heart. And rage to the one who asked him to kill the headmaster. The headmaster himself.

McGonagall moves towards the window. she sees a dim fire lighted outside Hagrid's hut. The big guy must be by one the professors turn to go until only she is left inside. She doesn't cry. Crying is a sign of weakness. Nervousness is visible one her face. What will they do next year? She retreats to her room and closes her eyes. Severus Snape is not the  
>same anymore in her memories. He isn't the scrawny kid working hard to learn. He is a traitor. The crony of one of the darkest wizards of all time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Bellatrix Lestrange since I'm wishing  
>she didn't die. Time is Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore's in the<br>staff room. PM me for suggestions or leave a review. Thanks! Merry  
>Christmas!<p>

Chapter 2: Bellatrix Lestrange

The teachers all sat at the long table for teachers in the Great Hall. More than five dozen owls swooped in to bestow messages and packages to students. The Daily Prophet was also being delivered to the students as well as the professors. McGonagall's copy of the prophet landed on her bowl of oats. She grimaced."Here," she said steadily. The brown owl Opened a small package and readily accepted the payment for the delivery. The owl left and Minerva started to unfold the curled up cover wasn't something she expected.

Minerva stormed in the staff room after dinner. She had free time. This was top news. Umbridge was inside the staff room, sipping tea. She was interrogating the other professors about their job. Something she had a habit of doing.

"Minerva!" she squeaked in a too good voice. "Good that you're here, come join us for tea. We were just talking about your Gryffindors weren't we Severus?"  
>"Yes" came the cold reply.<br>MvGonagall sat down beside Snape. Flitwick and Sprout were the only other teachers there.

"Well Minerva, your students always get themselves in trouble you know?" she asked in her squeaky voice.  
>"No" she answered.<br>"Well, i believe your students are responsible for conducting something. In just not sure what it is yet. But I will be. Speaking of, I have to see my inquisitorial squad."She bounced off her chair and finished her tea. "Excuse me,"

After she left, McGonagall locked the door and put silencing charms on it.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" Sprout said. "You look tired."  
>"Forget tired. Pomona, have you seen the prophet?"<br>"No, how come? What happened? Is it about Albus? Potter?" her face showed concern.  
>"None of you read?" she asked. "Severus? Filius?"<p>

"I haven't seen it yet. I didn't want to read lies about Harry and Dumbledore." The little professor squealed.  
>"I haven't read it since Umbridge snatched it out if my hands awhile ago but seeing how she burnt the paper, it must be bad news for the ministry." snape said<p>

""And for us!" Minerva declared. "Bellatrix Lestrange and a lot other death eaters escaped from Azkaban. They are pointing Sirius Black but that's not true. Black is in the order!" she said. "It only means you know who is getting stronger"  
>"And the ministry will still continue to deny it." Snape continued.<br>"Oh dear, this is bad!" Filius expressed.  
>"Indeed." said Spout.<p>

Their conversation was interrupted by a constant knocking on the door. McGonagall removed the charms and  
>opened the door. There stood Neville Longbottom and a 7th year Ravenclaw."Good evening Professor, " said the Ravenclaw.<p>

"May I speak with Professor Flitwick?"  
>Minerva called flitwick. The student and the professor left the room to discuss punishment for someone the girl caught when she was patrolling the caste. Head girl. Neville Longbottom asked for ProfessorSprout. The boy must have heard the news. It must have affected him. The escapees tortured his parents. Maybe he hasn't heard yet.<p>

"Neville, something wrong?" Sprout said.  
>"Professor, I was passing by the greenhouses and some of the plants fought with each other. Some mandrakes also got out of their pots but maybe that's alright? I'm not sure. They don't seem to be screaming."<br>"Alright Neville, come along." Sprout and Longbottom headed for the greenhouses, only Minerva and Severus were left inside.

"Do you think the head master would be pleased if we disturbed him?" Minerva asked.  
>"Time will tell." Severus answered.<br>They headed for the gargoyle and stepped on the staircases leading to Dumbledore's office. Three knocks on the wooden door and they entered.  
>"Hello Minerva, Severus!" the old man called out. "Pumpkin Pasties?" they shrugged.<p>

"Albus, death eaters have escaped. What are we going to do? They're growing stronger and the students are not even taught properly!" Minerva announced

"Indeed. I remember those death eaters back when they were still students here. They walked through these doors and corridors. What paths have they taken." he sighed.  
>"Slytherins. Wasn't it obvious we were all going to go that way?" Severus exclaimed in nothing higher than a whisper.<br>"It was. But hope was never lost so as with you Severus," Dumbledore calmly answered."Bellatrix Lestrange seems to be the most deadly death eater. I mean she headed the torture of the Longbottoms!" Minerva recalled. "Frank and Alice,"

"Ah, Bellatrix Lestrange. I remember her when she was just a Black. Very skilled in duelling. Quite different from her sisters. A member of the slug club too. Perhaps you remember Professor Slughorn, Severus?"

"Of course." Snape disliked the old man. Collecting students. The idea seemed far-fetched to him.  
>"Bellatrix was raised to dislike muggles and anything not pureblood. Is it really her fault or her family's?" Minerva Inquired her mentor.<p>

"We must not blame their family. It's really how society thinks. We don't exactly know where it started so we must not pinpoint. Bellatrix was very talented and skilled. Protective too, of her sisters. Remember? Andromeda and Narcissa?"  
>"Andromeda and Narcissa. Andromeda looks like Bellatrix. But when Andromeda married Ted Tonks, Bellatrix turned away from her, Albus. Perhaps she really was heartless even then."<p>

"But that was what society dictated. I doubt Narcissa completely shut Andromeda out. She was the youngest. Bellatrix lashed out at anyone who crossed any of them."  
>Severus rolled his eyes. He was disdainful towards Bellatrix Lestrange."I doubt it was just lashing out, Dumbledore. Maybe cursing? Hexing?"<p>

Albus chuckled. "You do observe well, Severus. Yes, we sent quite a number of owls to her parents. She often got in trouble but she was talented. It was a waste of talent if we just expelled her."  
>"We should have Albus, see what she has become?" Minerva's face was straight.<br>"Maybe years in Azkaban added to her attitude. But even if it didn't, she always preferred to cause pain rather than kill. Pain perhaps causes her happiness? Pain, an escape to her sadness?" albus suggested.

"I remember. Bellatrix Black always got into trouble but she escaped all of it well. She was beautiful, inherited the Black genes. She used that against prefects and headboys. When she didnt get her way through  
>easy plans, she used her wand. Skilled in all subjects especially duelling and raised that way. No wonder she would be a death eater. A loyal death eater!" Minerva exclaimed.<p>

"Loyalty. Perhaps she should have been in Gryffindor." snape sneered.

McGonagall made a face. Disgusted at the thought of a death eater in her house. A death eater who would play with her prey.  
>Snape frowned. A question hit his mind.<p>

"She is a Black isn't she? Pureblood. Why wasn't she disowned for acting unladylike? I beg someone to argue with me that she acted like a lady."

"From what I know, she was their father's favorite. Instead of being hated for the first failure of being a girl instead of a boy, her father loved her." Minerva said.

"Yes. Perhaps Cygnus liked how she acted. Like the perfect pureblood heir but she wasn't a boy. Still, Cygnus Black did everything in his power before to ensure she won't get expelled. He was a Hogwarts board of director."

"Reminds me of Lucius Malfoy." Snape said.  
>"There's nothing else to do. The ministry is interfering. If we do something, we'd be put in azkaban and the students would be more helpless." Dumbledore said.<p>

Snape and McGonagall left the office and went to their own quarters.

Time will tell. Time did tell what path Bellatrix Lestrange took. The once beautiful Black who stole the scene and caught everyone's attention.

"Time will tell." muttered Dumbledore under his breath. Someone was trying to enter his office. He knew it was a matter of time before Harry's resistance movement was discovered.


End file.
